Stolen Love
by SaekoSasaki
Summary: I always thought suicide was a very, very appealing option, but it's like what they say, it's the cowards way out.I always thought hero's could be invincible just because you know, since they are some hero but look where my dad is, in his watery grave on this forsaken earth, and living on it I know one thing, what you do in your present creates your past and shapes your future.
1. Someone Special

**_Someone Special_**

*Crunch*  
*Crack

"Why did I even chose the forest to start with."

"ARGHH" I could hear a scream that echoed the silent forest

"Shit what now" I muttered while marching to the source.

I arrived to a horrific scene, a girl was getting brutally chomped on by a some dog, I unsheathed the sword reading the inscription "Hope" and I was ready to save another life but this life already saved themselves.

"You okay?"

The hat kid swiftly turned around holding a knife startled.

"Woah woah careful I'm not here to hurt you." I didn't really want to die today.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned.

"Name's Etrius, what's your name?"

"Cle-Clementine." Clementine seems scared of me.

"Can I call you lil fruit?" I joked around.

"Erm No."

She put away the knife, well that's good because I really really don't want to die.

"You okay kid? Seems like that dog gave you hell" That dog totally gave her hell.

"I can walk."

"Okay let's get you some help though."

We looked at the dog which was stuck in a tent pole.

"I-I-I'll stop it's suffering"

Now that was unexpected from some little girl, I nodded and watch her slit the throat of the dog.

We both walked passing trees and rocks, it's been like 5 minutes and she isn't looking good.

"Clem you okay?"

"It's okay just don't wo…" Words trailing off she fell.

"Dammit."

Picking up Clem I walked passing trees by trees until I was able to found one big boulder, gosh I need to get some food I'm getting tired..

"Grrrrr grarrrrrr…"

Really? Just when I was already resting these god damn walkers have to come? Now? God dammit.

"W-what is.." Clementine asking cut off in the sight of walkers she got up and followed me through the woods, just to have a walker got a hold of Clementine.

"SHIT CLEM"

I was able to throw out a weapon that I had these years, it was a kunai on a rope and it pierce the zombie showing brains on the blade I pulled the zombie off of her. Zombies were circling me but some guys came out of now where saving me. One guy with a crossbow and some guy with a machete.

"I'm out! Grab her and let's go!" One of the strangers said.

"Cmon kid, we gotta get." The other said.

We all ranned through danger to get out of danger which worked.

"I think… I think were safe."

"Yeah… were good."

"You fine there kid?" The Guy in the Orange shirt asked.

"I… I think so." Clementine responded

Picking up the pace we all walked.

"So what are you two doing out here?" The older of strangers asked.

"Where are the,uh … people you're with?

"Oh I found her while I was just searching the forest for some food to hunt." Telling them truthfully

"Well… I'm Luke, and this's Pete." Luke told us.

"Well nice to meet you two, The name's Etrius and she's Clementine."

"Hey there" Pete said

"We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some – OH SHIT!" Luke dropped Clementine on the ground.

"Shit Luke the fuck you did that for?" I said furiously

"She's … she's been bit,man. FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck… what are we gonna do here..? Luke seemed confused.

"A dog bit her!." I told them, truthfully.

"I didn't see any dog." Pete stated

"It was, I swear!" Clem told them, she was frightened I can see the look.

"Swearing doesn't make something so." Pete responded

"No, no, no, Im telling the you the truth! Please." Clem responded.

"Okay then, Let me see it"

"Whoa, Whoa , Whoa. Hey Watch yourself."

Etrius gave Luke a menacing glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that your friend here is the one who was bit here."

"See?" Clem said.

"Is it, uh… is it like she says?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… well, could be a dog. Hard to say." Pete answered  
"So where'd this "dog" go?"

"I … I killed it" Clem answered.

"So what a dog shows up and bites you then you kill it?"

"What'd you do then?" Pete responded

"I don't know"

"It attacked me!" Clem said

"Still… you don't… you don't kill dogs."

"Clementine?"

"Yes?"

"You telling us the truth"

"Yes…"

"Hmmph. All right, Clementine. That's good enough for me."

"Well, what else was she gonna say?" Luke conflicted.

"I've got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." Pete responded.

"Pfft. You don't always beat me at… All right, how can you be sure?"

Well, I'm sure I ain't willing to leave a little girl in the woods to die when we got a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Carlos take a look at it first."

"Nick isn't going to like this… since what happened to-"

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy."

"Come on."

"You ok, Clementine?"

"I'm.. fine… just… tired…."

"Well you better be fine, 'Cause I ain't carryin" you with that bite."

"Clem you're not fine let me carry you." She already fell, she isn't good."

"Don't worry about…" Then Clem's words trailed off and then she nearly fell, good thing I was right beside her

"Dammit not again"

**_Couple minutes passes_**

I was tendering to Clem while everyone were acting like total assholes, she woke up though.

"Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened."

"Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?"

"Now hold on Rebbeca"

"We got this, don't worry."

"Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?"  
"For all we know she could be working with Carver!"

"She already told use that she and her friend were attacked. Then she was bitten by a dog.

"What? And you just believed her? You should've put her out of her misery right there. Dog bite my ass.

"I NEED A DO-"

*DOOSH!*

That horrible sound echoed through the silent forest and my feet is bleeding shit.

"SHIT FUCK MY FEET!"

"Hands off the trigger boy." Pete saw what happened and snapped "GOD DAMMIT NICK!"

Luke came out of the house like some guard dog.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!"

"ARHG" Oh god the pain, it feels like I'm creating a little blood puddle.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!"

"Everyone calm the fuck down the kid is fucking shot!" At least someone here is keeping a leveled head.

"Shit you okay kid" Luke asked.

"You think I'm fuckin okay, you friend here nearly shot Clementine but instead shot me! ARGH MY FEET" I was pissed.

"Carlos get out here we need help!"

Carlos blasted through the door hearing his name.

"What is it?" Carlos asked

"This kid here got shot"

"Ok take him inside we'll have a look"

"it's fine I can walk" I assured them

hurryingly walking inside the cabin limping. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, it was just a blare.

Carlos got some stuff and patched my feet up.

"Your very lucky that the bullet only grazed a piece of your feet from the side."

"Thanks doc"

I watched as Carlos went upstairs while Luke came to check on me.

"Hey Etrius"

"Hey Luke"

"Are you going to let go of that sword?"

"Nope" This sword…it means something too me.

"Oh because the others are worried you might try something."

"Hmm fine you can keep hold but don't you try using the sword."

"Ok fine"

I gave Luke my sword and he walks out the room examining the piece of metal.

I woke up to some footsteps, god I'm becoming restless now.

"Luke the fuck is happening?"

"Dunno heard something outside."

"Im comin give me that sword back"

Luke threw me the sword and I ran out the door where the others were watching the scene unravel of Clem beating the brains out of some walker.

"Holy shit…!"

"What the?"

"I am still. NOT. Bitten."

Seeing Clem in this position, I just assumed what the fuck just happened

"And NEVER was."

"And you left me out here to die."

I tried keeping a clear head but instead I just snapped.

"What in the FUCK DID YOU GUYS JUST DID!"

"I can expain Etrius." Luke looks so guilty

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LEFT A LITTLE GIRL OUT HERE TO DIE AND WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE WALKER GOTTEN TO HER FIRST!"

"Etri-"

"SCREW YOU ALL I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

I just started walking, walking through the mist, into the fray.


	2. Patching Friendships

_**Patching Friendships**_

"Don't go."

That sweet tone of Clem just attracted me like a magnet…I just feel something different being around her.

"Ugh fine but I'll have a hard time forgiving you other folks."

Everyone walked into the house in a silent manner from what just happened. Apparently this is the nicest cabin I ever seen… well I never been camping anyways. I and Clem got settled into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

"So your name is Clementine?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you ok Clem?"

She looked worried enough for me.

"Huh? Oh-yeah I'm ok I have just been thinking"

"Hey you guys, here's something to eat."

Oh god Luke you just took my ability of the ninja.

"God damn Luke you scared me."

"Heh sorry well here's some oatmeal, hope it'll help."

Luke seemed nice enough to give Clem and Me a whole bowl of oatmeal, considering he left a kid in a cold outdoors.

"So…are you two headed to anywhere else?"

"Well I'm trying to find my friend Christa."

"Well you can stay here as long as you want."

"You really think I would want to stay?"

I conflicted because of what just happened

"Errr yeah about that well I'm sorry but I guess that's not much too make up for, so… um what happened to your parents, I'm guessing it's what happened to everyone parents."

Oh not this again, I just can't think about them now… just cant. Oh shit not a flash back.

_"Etriu-s remember what I taught yo-"_

_I couldn't stand my dad risking his own life and everyone just crowded around me watching my own dad die._

_"Yes dad, I will train everyday"_

_I was just crying, my dad was shot fatally but he's still breathing… but not for long._

_"Ju-st remember the good ti-m-mes…don't l-et this drown you in s-s-sadness"_

_I couldn't really understand what he meant._

_"Yes da-d"_

_"And always do what's ri-ght no mat-t-ter what, and fi-n-aly."_

_He wasn't breathing. NO! HE CANT DIE PELASE NO!_

_"DAD!?"_

_*cough*"Goodbye son…"_

_"NOOO!"  
_  
My dad was the only reason why I'm standing here alive and breathing. E-e-r I ca-nt th-ink wa-it not another fl-ashback.

_"MOMMY!"_

_"HAH SUCK THAT BITCH!"_

_These bad mans are doing something to my mom! WHY!?_

_"Shut up you little brat"_

_I could see the bad man hitting me hard._

_"*yelp* OW!"_

_"I said SHUT UP!"_

_Where's daddy? He has to save mommy!_

_"HAH BITCH YOU LIKE MY COCK?"_

_"MOMMY!"_

_The bad man watching me was going to hit again but I saw something._

_"Shut up you br- OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY HAND OH SHIT! NO!"_

_Daddy is here to save us again!_

_"YOU FUCKERS MESSING WITH MY FAMILY!?"_

_All the other bad people were going to attack but daddy was like a superhero and got them first. I saw him cut them so they don't hurt anyone else._

_"Oh no…"_

_My mommy was on ground naked…and she wasn't breathing._

_"No…Miya…why"_

_"MOMMY!"_

_Some monsters came out of the forest. Daddy took my hand and ran off… I only could see my mom laying on the ground… why?_

_"We have to go now Etri"  
_  
This flashback… I watched my own mom get raped by some fucking asshole bandits! What in the fuck is this world becoming, changing lives and fates. Only hope we have is other people but some people don't like that.

"Well I met a person named Lee"

"What?"

That name… it sounds so familiar WAIT Lee Everett I think it was? That guy was just a total fucking awesome guy. He was just like a big brother to me.

"Yeah his name is Lee, he found me on first day of this plague, we found some other people and tried to get through this… but it didn't work, I found this man on my radio who said he had my parents and I trusted him and ran off with him, I was stupid caused Lee's death…he died saving me"

Well there we go Lee always wanted a kid, but he's now…dead I can't believe it.

"He might've died anyways?"

"No…"

"Oh… sorry for asking, well what about your story Etrius?"

I just looked away signaling I didn't want to talk about my parents.

"Oh ok then."

Nick walked in, such a trigger itchy guy.

"Umm, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened."

Hmmm choice making, much fun but ill guesses ill accept the apology.

"It's ok, I'm sure inside you're a good man doing what's right to protect your only family."

He smiled and he just walked out, then Pete walked in.

"Hey you folks I just wanted say were going to the river to catch some fish tomorrow morning"

Oh now here's something I actually like.

"Yeah I would like to go for some fishys"

"Well you guys can get settled in, there's one extra room upstairs, Luke will show you the room."

"Thanks"

"Yeah Thanks"

Luke guided us upstairs to our rooms.

"Sorry about the 1 bed"

"Nah its fine"

Well Clem seems fine about this but I think this night is going to be awkward. Well me and Clem just jumped in the bed and just slept.

"Etri could you kinda…move a bit?"  
**  
**"Ok then"

Well this night is totally awkward but it didn't take long for the night to rest our eyes.

_**Next Day**_

*yawn*

Man what a dream-wait why am I hugging Clem oh shit if I don't move who knows what is going to happen. Oh shit too late, her eyes opened. Well the morning is now awkwa-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She just kicked me like a damn gorilla.

"OW STOP CLEM ERRR"

"What are you doing?!"

"Umm I probably was cold when sleeping, I think?"

Well she just eyeballed me seeing if I'm telling the truth. Well this day is going be awkward I guess.


	3. Heroics

_**Heroics**_

"Errr Clem stop looking at me like that"

"…"

"C'mon Clem please stop"

Next time I'm sleeping on the ground, argh my stomach hurts gosh she kicks hard. Well Pete was enough to break the silence.

"C'mon we gotta catch some fish."

"Ok, were coming."

Well Clem is still staring at me, god dammit.

"Clem c'mon we're going fishing"

"Fine, don't you come near me again"

Wow Clem that sounds very harsh, Clem got her stuff and I got my stuff.

"Let's see, Katana Checked, Kunai Checked, Knife Checked, Pistol Checked, Ammo Checked, an-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Wut?"

"I said why are you- ugh never mind well Pete is waiting for us Etri lets go."

We both walked down the stair waving to everyone before we left.

"You guys better get something good to eat"

"Hah, You can count on us Luke"

"Cmon we have to go now Etri"

She tugged on my shirt a bit, god damn she is strong for her size.

"Ok, ok, don't have to force me."

Well Me, Pete, Clem, and Nick walked down the path surrounded by trees and dirt, I noticed Nick was already missing.

"Errr Pete where did Nick go?"

"Didn't you hear him, he said he was going to a piss"

"Oh didn't notice, so how long are we to the river."

"Shouldn't be that long, just couple more minutes, so has anyone taught you how to shoot, and I mean properly an idiot with a finger can shoot"

"Well yeah"

"Yep"

"Well Nick was about your guy's age when I brought him hunting, we came across this beautiful deer, he lines up the rifle like I taught him then the next thing I hear is! "_Uncle Pete I can't do this please don't make me shoot it!_" Then I was going to shoot the deer myself and he nearly guts shot me, brought the deer the next day and he never talked to me for a week."

"Wow…"

Took the words out of my mouth, well I still don't know where we are but I can pinpoint that we are somewhere that I have no idea where, well here comes Nick.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?!"

"Boy you know where the river is"

"So how more long is the river now?"

We already passed the water drain thingy but doesn't seem were getting anywhere, gosh I'm so impatient today.

"Just a coup-…Oh my god."

We all saw this whole horrific sight.

"Mother of god, what just happened here"

"FUBAR"

Pete started walking across the river just for Nick to call him out.

"We have to get out of here guys!"

"There could be someone alive!" Clem pointed out.

"Yeah she's right Nick you gotta get over here."

"Ill just check the bodies over here"

Wow Nick you are totally being a total pussie, I guess I'll go help Pete check out the bodies on other side.

"What about me, what should I do?"

"Just watch the tree line and check out the other bodies"

"I'd be more useful with a gun…"

An idea popped in my head, my tactical knife that used to be my dad's, I handed her the sturdy piece of metal.

"Here this should at least be somewhat better."

"I still prefer a gun."

"Oh shut up Clem, you're going to start shooting me for sure." I teased her a bit .

"Oh cmon Pete wait for me."

Pete was already on the other side, wait I see something.

"PETE WATCH OUT!"

Oh god his face though so priceless, he hoped in time to dodge the walker atleast. And then just smashed it's head in.

"Wow Etri thanks, I could've been one of them."

"No problem."

I and Pete looked around a bit, mostly dead people but I was able to find some ammunition, let me count. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Yeah 5 bullets I guess that's ok enough. I looked over to Clem to see what she was up to, seems she is occupied with some backpack well I went over to Pete to see what he is doing.

"You doing ok over here Pete?"

"Yeah just thinking about how I could've been a lurker if it wasn't for you"

"Many welcomes, I'll be here for anybody"

I could hear Nick shouting at the other side.

"GUYS WE GOT LURKERS INCOMING!"

The words were alarming enough.

"NICK GET OVER HERE!"

"NO WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE CABIN."

Well here's an argument going on, and walkers were catching up…fast. Think fast, think fast!

"CLEM GO WITH NICK NOW!"

She did what she was told and I got to Pete.

"Come on we have to go NOW!"

Pete took a quick glance at Nick then ran off with me; man today was sure not just awkward but one damn long day, and I assure this isn't the end of the day.

_**Approximately 7:30 PM**_

Pete was able to find some truck in middle of nowhere.

"Come on we can hang in here for the night and rest."

"Yeah I can agree with that."

We both scanned the area for any danger just in case there was a walker waiting for a bite, luckily there was nothing to be a danger, getting in the truck Pete locked the doors so we can't have our throats slit when we're sleeping.

"So I guess were sleeping on cold hard metal?"

Talk about sleeping on a floor, metal is going be worse.

"Yeah I guess it's all that we can manage, let's take a rest it's going to be a long night."

One long night…


	4. Together Again

_**Together Again**_

"_You failed us!"_

"_DAD PLEASE IT WASN'T MY FAULT"_

_Every person I knew were towering over me…_

"_Clementine would have never loved you!"_

_Why would Lee say such a thing!_

"_Your parents are dead because of you!"_

_Daedric was a good friend why?!_

"_You are a failure!"_

_Everyone yelled at me like I was some sack of shit, words spitting out like poisonous spit, making me drown in sorrow._

I woke up to some yellow shine in my eyes, blinding me for a second.

"Clementine…?"

I looked around to see I was in a box of sheet metal, Pete was still sleeping, trying to pull my head together I remembered the events, Got seperated, found a truck, now I'm here somehow alive. I walked over to Pete seeing he was still sleeping I still wonder how that's possible but I nudged him so he woke up.

"Nick!?"

"Erm Pete it's me"

"Oh sorry it's just I've been worrying for that stupid kid."

"I could see, well we should get out of here, becoming claustrophobic already."

"Ok, good idea"

Pete scanned the area before opening the doors, ah safe and sound. We ran through the forest, I could already feel the morning breeze going through my hair. Finally we arrived at our destination, the cabin. We were greeted by the wooden door soon to be the cabin group.

"Pete, Etrius your back!"

We were greeted by happy faces.

"Yeah Carlos we are."

"Where's Nick?"

I turned to Clem awaiting an answer.

"I don't know…"

I looked up to Pete's face to see that his face was going pale.

"We have to get the guns, NOW! My husband is still out there!"

"We can't leave the house attended with kids!" Pete stated the obvious

"Clem will be in charge"

Wait what? I'm like right here.

"Ok load up"

Me and Clem watched as they all were getting guns and ammo. Carlos turned to me, I seriously hope I didn't do anything wrong.

"Etri could you, watch Sarah for me? And don't let the door for anyone to come in."

"No problem just go find Nick"

"Thank you"

We watched as one by one the group disappeared into the wilderness.

"So...Clem your basically the babysitter now?"

"Yes, now go make breakfast"

"Wow Clem really? Ok little boss you should go check on Sarah"

"Ok"

I watched as Clem went up the stairs, I grabbed some oatmeal and prepared some breakfast, man I'm starving.

Took couple minutes but I made the breakfast, I'm no chef but I'm still proud of my work, I could hear Sarah and Clem talking upstairs, pfft girls these days.

"GIRLS THE BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Clem and Sarah both ran down the stairs eager to eat something.

"So what you guys think of some home cooked oatmeal."

"I like cereal better for breakfast but ok!"

Wow Sarah is so… childish? Well we ate our oatmeal but soon greeted by a knock at front door.

"Maybe that's Luke I'll go get it!"

Me and Clem just walked chuckling at this child's innocence when we arrive Sarah was hiding and seemed scared.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"I-I-I think I know that man, he can't see me!"

This isn't good.

"Clem take Sarah and go hide in the closet or something, i'll handle this."

Clem nodded and took Sarah's hand and went to the small storage room. I walked up to the door with nerves pulsing with fear, I took out my pistol ready for anything. I was going to lock the door but- well shit too late. Having no option I chose a friendly approach.

"Hello sir."

"Well hello there young man."

"If you don't mind what your name?"

"Well it's George kind sir how about your's?

He's lying I can't trust him with my name, though he extended his hand for a handshake.

"The name's Lee, you from around here?"

Shaking hands, he started again.

"Well yes, my family is down the river."

Lies, so much lies.

"I'll cut to the chase, I'm looking for seven of my people, a spanish guy with a daughter thats nearly tall as you.

Carlos and Sarah…

"A big guy and a pretty pregnant woman"

Alvin and Rebecca…

"2 farmer boys and a old guy."

Nick, Luke, and Pete…

"Hmmm seems a lot of people to lose."

"You told me that right, it's a pain in the ass"

Carver tried barging into the house through the door but I told him off.

"Whoa hey hey, back off you don't barge into houses like that, I'm trained and armed"

"Smart man, I assure you I'm not a bad guy."

"That's what everyone says, You and I know how it is in this world so I prefer you to stay outside."

My nerve was still pulsing like a stopwatch but I couldn't took the risk of him coming in here.

"Heh Smart, well i'll let you go to your business."

I watched as he walked away, Finally it was over. I walked to the storage room in the living room.

"Hey girls it's safe now, you can come out now."

I watched as they both came out the door, they seemed frightened as I am.

"I-I-Is he gone?"

"Yes but he's coming back, looks like we're gonna have to wait for the others."

We sat on the couch putting ourselves in our own worlds.

I have no idea how long it has been but Clem got up already.

"Clem where are you going?"

Me and Sarah got up, where the fuck you going Clem?

"We have to find the others."

"But we can't go outside!"

We walked into the kitchen and greeted by Nick, oh thank god he's ok.

"Nick you're alive!"

I wonder why im glad he's ok when he shot my freaking feet.

"Sarah, Clem, Etri! Atleast you guys are alive too"

The room was soon filled with everyone and everyone was also accounted for. how are we going to tell about what happened.

"Dad...A man was here."

Or not.

"W-What?!"

Everyone looked at me.

"I told you to not let anyone in!"

"He was coming in either way!"

Why blame me, Just because i'm the oldest I don't need all these respo- well nevermind i guess i'll accept.

"What was his name? Tell us his name!" God damn Rebecca

"He said his name was George but I was sure he was lying"

"What did he look like? What about his voice?"

"He had a deep and gravelly voice and a coat."

"Oh no… Everyone we have to pack up NOW"

Who exactly is this guy? First the group was mentioned by him now everyone is fearful too of him. Well everyone nodded to the command and got packing, I followed Clem to our room to get packed.

Took couple minutes too but all my stuff was accounted for, I looked over to Clem and it looked like she was slightly panicking.

"Clem?"

In an instant I saw something that was shining under the bed, I went to picked up wait… i-i-it's Lee…

"Lee…?"

Clem instantly went over to me and snatched the photo from my hands...and started crying.

"Clem please don't be sad."

"*sniff* *sniff* D-d-do you know Lee?"

I stared down to the ground and up to her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes I do Clem, yes I do.

And we started bawling together.


	5. Knowledge

_**Knowledge**_

Me and Clem was just crying, plain out crying I think Clem is wondering how I know Lee. Lee was a good man and was one of my only friends, he was just like a brother to me, the last time I ever saw him was his life sentence…

_They said Lee was a bad man! They were going to jail him! Why?_

_"Lee Everett, you are sentenced a life imprisonment for the murder of the state senator."_

_I looked to see daddy's face, something tell me Lee is going to jail and Lee is a good man! why? Only Lee and Me and our families were still here now while everyone left._

"_Lee please don't go…"_

_I was crying and crying because I was going to lose one of my best friends, why does he have to go to jail!._

"_I'm sorry…."_

_He took something off of his wrist and handed to me... it was his watch._

"_You can have this Etri, i'll miss you…"_

I looked to my own wrists to see that I still have the watch.

"How do you know Lee?"

I saw that Clem finally was able to hold back some tears.

"I actually knew him before this hell, he and I were like brothers."

I looked to the ground in sadness.

"Oh…"

"Lets go Clem I think the group is waiting on us."

We both got our stuff and rushed outside to the outdoors.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Well Luke we kinda lost some stuff so yeah, lets get on the move."

The whole group silently agreed and got on the move. Sarah came up between me and Clem.

"Do you think we're going to find a new good place?"

Sarah was looking at me with her totally innocent eyes.

"I hope so, I hope so..."

The whole group walked in silence, nothing much to talk about I guess.

**Approximately 3 days later  
**  
It's been like I don't know how many days but we've taken some stops and then started walking. I could see a bridge in the distance, I think we will get a good break this time.

"Hey Clem can you look and see if you can find anything?"

Luke threw the binoculars to Clem and I walked up to the boulder to join in with Clem.

"So you see anything Clem?"

"I see a ski lift."

"Must be the lift that leads to the ski resort Luke was talking about, Hey Luke I think we found the ski lodge!"

"Huh Ok then, Is the bridge passable?"

"Seems so."

"Ok thats good, I got a got a plan which is that Me and Etri will go cross the bridge and signal on the other side."

Carlos came out of nowhere to conflict.

"Do you think splitting the group is a good idea?"

"Never said it was."

"And Etri is you know...erm a kid."

"Carlos i'll be fine, were just going to check the bridge."

"Ok then everything is settled, lets go Etri"

We both walked for a while till the entrance of the bridge came to view with 2 walkers, we got a behind a rock.

"What you think we should do?"

"Lets take em"

"I like how you think kid, so you'll take small i'll take the big one."

I rolled my eyes, really? I can take a god damn herd if I wanted to.

"Ok, then."

Luke slowly walked up to the big walker while I came in between the big and small...I had one nice idea. I took out my knife and shanked the small walker in the head then kicked down the other walker and kicked again in the head making it fly and smashing it's head on the bridge supports. Damn i'm glad I took karate lessons from my dad.

"Get on my level Luke"

"Oh shut up, that was a lucky shot."

"Shush you, admit that i'm a total badass."

Luke slapped me on back and we chuckled a bit. We started our short journey across the bridge.

It's been a couple minutes and we didn't find anyt- Oh wait theres some walkers in the distance. I'm so going to pull of another act of badassery.

"Don't you even try, I know what you're thinking."

"Errr ok I can't be badass so i'll do this."

In 1 move I pulled out my pistol and shot all of the walkers, LIKE A BOSS.

"..."

"Admit it Luke I am a total badass."

"God da-"

I saw a walker tumbling over him, oh shit how didn't we notice them? I pulled out my sword and sliced the walker head open then I did same for the others. After that, my blade had a crimson look, its acting weird again though I tried cleaning the blood off but now it seems that the blade just became red. I heard legends about my dad's sword but this is just weird.

"God damn, thanks for saving me."

"Hey your still missing something."

I started laughing as he checked all his pockets and shirt.

"No no that."

"Oh. wow seriously? You are some badass- not"

"I am so going to throw you over this bridge."

"You thin- Oh wait, errr race yah!"

Luke just started jogging.

"God dammit Luke"

I ran up to Luke to see why he stopped, I looked to his direction, it was some guy in a hood was walking across the bridge and he too stopped.

"You friendly?!"

"Depends if you are!"

When he came to a more visible view he has what seems to be a M14 EBR with a wooden handle guard and stock. I am so not messing with this guy.

"You guys don't look like assholes, are you assholes?"

I looked up too Luke. and responded.

"You can consider this guy as one."

"Oh shut up"

We all chuckled.

"Well my name is Matthew."

"The name's Etrius"

"Mine's Luke."

"So- what the? What the fuck man?"

The man named Matthew raised up his gun between us towards something, I looked back to see Nick with his gun raised, well shit.


	6. Experience

**_Experience_**

_"__DEREK NO!"_

_Derek pulled the trigger and it missed but the other guy shot and hit my friend in the shoulder. He's hurt!._

_"NO!"_

_Derek's sister Donya was trying to help her brother but Derek shot and hit the other guy in the head and everyone started shooting at each other._

I knew, if nothing is done yet, this is going to end horribly I looked back to see Pete trying to catch up to nick.

"NICK WHAT FUCK!"

I ran to Matt and tried to drop kick him down, which I did and the bullet just whizzed past us.

"Matthew you alright?"

"If you call landing on your gun is fine, yeah I could say I'm ok. Oww… that kinda hurt."

I looked to see Pete yelling at Nick.

"Nick don't you ever do something like that again! You can seriously hurt someone!"

"So Etrius this is your group?"

"Yeah pretty much, me and my friend was just scouting the bridge before we all go."

"Heh smart, well I got some food at my station if you need any."

That was surprising Nick nearly shot him in the face and I pretty much drop kick him.

"Sure, erm what's the catch?"

"No catch and you basically just saved my life, even though it hurts."

"Ha, I guess it's even, well leads the way, Hey guys come on lets go!"

Everyone perked up and followed me and Matt to his place, Matt went inside to get something.

"I wish we still had those juice boxes."

"I wish too"

"Hey Etri does the guy have any food because Bec is dying over here."

"Alvin, I said I'm ok."

Matthew came to the logs with 2 canned foods in hand.

"That's all?"

"Actually there's more at the lodge up there, my partner Walter should be able to help you when you get there."

"Hey guys come on, we're going to the lodge, Matt you coming?"

"Nah, I'm just going to check around the area for a couple minutes, see you later until then."

"Ok, see you later."

The group tailed before me. We finally arrived; Luke was looking at the tower that was right besides us.

"Hey Clem, could you climb the tower to check if there's anything down there."

Luke threw his binoculars and I was just standing here watching her climb the ladder.

"HEY PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU DO FIRST!"

I looked over to see that there was some commotion going on.

"Luke go check, I'll keep watch for Clem."

"Ok, on it"

Luke ran up the steps to see what was going on. I saw that Clem was climbing down, she was losing grip. Well shit and then her foot slipped.

"AHHH!"

"SHIT, CLEM!"

I put my arms out to catch her, Clem landed with gravity attempting to pull me down but I pulled her back up, and she started crying.

"Clem are yo-"

And she gave me a death hug, I returned the hug and she released.

"I-I-I thought I was going to die."

"Don't worry I'll always be here for you, I'll carry you too."

"Are you trying to rob us?!"

"Excuse me, do I look like a fucking thief!?"

I walked up the stairs, I looked down to see Clem fell asleep, gosh that fall was scary.

"What in the fuck is going on?!"

There was a guy in a red shirt, a woman in a blue jacket and a bearded man armed with a rifle. When I came to see his eyes were just enlarging and mouth and gun hanging there.

"Clem…?"

And a second later he just punches me straight in the face. And I dropped Clem.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO HER!"

"FUCK NOTHING! STOP!"

"I DONT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!"

He was just throwing wild punches at me, I didn't want to hurt this guy because he seems to know Clem.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

He won't stop at all, I guess my only choice is knocking some sense into him. And I simply drop kicked him. I saw Clem was arising from her sleep.

"Etri?"

I looked back to her fearful expression and then everything went black.

_"HA YOU CAN'T PROTECT OTHERS, YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!"_

_Lee...Why?_

_"YOU SEE THIS IS WHY YOUR NOT A HERO"_

_Lee turned around and I saw a gruesome sight of all my friends and family dying._

_"NO!"_

_I watched as my dad's head explode from a shotgun, my mom's guts spilled out on the floor, friend's getting torn apart by walkers, but Clem appeared and was crying. I tried reaching out for her and save her but everything in my blood is just frozen and I just watched as my arms slowly pulled my sword out and just snuck up on Clem, then the horrifying blade was going crimson through her. CLEM! NO! Clem looked at me in both disappointment and sadness._

_"Why?"_


	7. Bonds

Bonds

I could feel something warm wrapping me from despair, then I realized something.

"CLEM!"

Tears streaking through my cheeks. I killed Clem…But then Clem came up to my side.

"Etri! Your okay!"

I couldn't find the word to explain how happy and relieved I was to see Clem okay. And I just hugged her while crying.

"Clem...You're okay too…"

She looked at me weirdly but returned the hug while everyone was watching. Clem...Clem is okay… And then I release all tension in my arms.

"Erm, errr, Sorry Clem...It's just I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, we're safe now, I hope."

I studied the lodge, the place was decorated beautifully, god damn. Been a while since I seen christmas stuff. I saw the people who seemed to be the people who were settled here.

"Oh yeah, Etri this is Sarita."

"Nice to meet you"

"Here's Walter"

"Good afternoon"

"And Kenny…"

"..."

I looked at the guy named Kenny, I stared, I stared into his eye through those eye's to see why. Then I realized he's lost everything.

"I forgive you for punching me."

"Huh?"

Oh wow, he seemed shock when I forgave him already.

"I, Forgive"

He just stared into my eyes too seeing if I was lying, as it was I wasnt lying. Then he stared down to his feets.

"Wow...I thought you were going to yell at me."

"It's okay, I know why you did it and I respect it, I can tell you're a good man."

He just smiled. I got up to check around the area, and give Clem and Kenny some space. It looked like Sarah was a bit sad when she watched me hug Clem., she was happy afterwards anyway.

"So how are you girls holding up on this tree?"

"My and Sarita is making it pretty! I hope Clem can help us!"

"Heh Don't worry she'll join in soon."

I walked off the explore the other parts of the lodge, I saw Walter.

"Heya Walter."

"Hey, are you okay? Kenny gave you one some punch."

"I guess I'm much better now, thanks for asking though. So are you Matthew's friend? I met him at the bridge"

"Well yes. You look very tough for you age considering what this world has brought to us, it's already hard enough for us adults and you seem so capable."

I looked down in sadness.

"This world destroyed many lives already…"

Ettar… my dad. Miya… my .. my brother. Everyone's life is either gone or dramasticly changed.

"I would've take my own life, until I was told enough. This world might be dark and gloomy, but I was taught there's always hope, and I chose to bring hope."

"You know it is dangerous to be those type of people.."

"Doesnt matter to me anymore… I can't be what a lot of others have become"

"Very well then, people these day do what it takes but you are different, you do what it takes for the safety of others, I would have wanted to meet your father."

That last sentence threw me off track, he seemed to know that it was my dad who was basicly my trainer and morality teacher.

"Ok, I guess i'll be checking on the others."

"See you later Etri"

I walked off, I saw off in the distance seeing Sarah was tagging Clem, And then Clem walked up to me.

"Tag you're it!"

And she ran off.

"Oh you girls made a big mistake."

And the tag hunt began. I walked around, I walked up the stairs to see Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca, for any chance have you seen Sarah or Clem?"

"Erm I saw them down there last time."

Oh this was a lie, I walked down and hid right behind the stairs, and I saw footsteps going down each step. I came and tag then ran.

"You're it!"

"Hey everyone the food is ready!"

Wow that was a way to ruin a fun time. I could see someone was going through the front door, I went to check and it was Matthew.

"Hey Matt!"

"Heya Etri, I see you met my friends."

Matt tailed behind me and sat with his friends while Clem sat with the group we are with. Nowhere to sit, I guess i'll go eat outside.

"Hey guys, I'll just go eat outside."

"Ok, Watch yourself will ya"

"No Problem"

I walked outside, feeling the cold breeze passing by me. It was just so peaceful, no walkers, no bandits, no nothing. All was the beautiful landscape in the distance. I haven't seen a beautiful sight in a long time. I ate while staring off into the beautiful mountains and trees, But then something more beautiful that the landscape couldn't compete with was Clem, Angel Hazel eye's, soft voice. Everything about her seemed so perfect. And she came through the door.

"Hey Clem."

She sat right by me.

"Hi Etri"

"Have you seen anything more beautiful than these pine trees and mountains?"

She looks like she's thinking and then turned her heads up to me with her eye's

"Have you?"

"...It's You…"

She looked at me beautifully, And she looked away blushing, and she started crying.

"Clem?"

She wouldn't stop crying, then I realized what she was thinking about so I pulled her in for a hug, and when she returned the hug it was breathtaking.

"Etri…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me, please don't, not like the others. Please..."


	8. Past

_**Past**_

Me and Clem was still embracing the hug, I wish to be everlasting. We lost so much loved ones and surviving we haven't even thought of trying to live. I know I love Clem I just wondered what she feel towards me. I was basically shattered pieces and a bleeding heart, but then Clem appeared glueing what's left of me and stitching me back.

"Clem, Everything will be ok, Everything will be ok…."

Her delicate body just shifted around, I think she's sleepy but still crying. I lifted my hands and stroking her in an attempt to soothe her.

"Clem...Clem, I will not leave you. Broken dreams, broken hearts, but here I am and forever I won't depart. Lee is gone but I'm not, I will not be gone Clementine…"

Walter came out watching me as guardian, he smiled. I watched as he passed us.

"Miss?"

The second I heard that I got up with gun in right hand and Clem in left. I walked with Clem to the side of the building seeing Walter and a redhead who was staring at Walt

"Walt you know her?"

I pointed the gun at her frightful face.

"No idea."

"What's you're name?"

"M-my name is Bonnie, my family is just down there"

She was pointing down into the pines.

"Why are you here?"

"I just saw this place and my family is starving"

I can tell she was lying but she seems nice.

"Miss erm, Bonnie we can give you something to bring back to your family"

"No sir you don't ha-"

"It would be my pleasure."

Then Walter walked off leaving only me, Clem, and this Bonnie lady. I made sure my pistol was aimed directly at her forehead but she seemed scared of me already, I already have a freaking sword and knife, and a silenced pistol, I would be scared of that.

"What's your name's"

I stared at her, she took one step forward but my gun was raised and gun notched straight between her eyes, I decided to tell her our names anyway.

"She's Clementine, I'm Etrius"

I looked down to her to see that she was sleeping in my hands.

"Pretty names"

"Thanks."

Walter came out with a box of canned goods, god damn that's a lot.

"Oh my god, this is too much."

"It's ok just help someone down the line is all I'm asking."

We waved her goodbye until her head wasn't visible anymore. I placed my pistol in my holster and carried Clem inside the lodge and then placed her on a couch and just sat watching her.

I woke up to gun clanking and metal scraping, I looked over to see Clem still sleeping but then the next thing I hear is the loudest thing I heard and the silver revolver, and then the blood.

"CLEM! NO!"

I ran over to her lifeless body cradling what's left of her bleeding corpse.

"CLEM! NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Clementine… A girl lost to this one world and my world is broken too but her here changed it, giving hope and now I failed her and Lee. I looked up to the gun in tears, the dark hole that took a life and soon to take another. I looked up to the owner and his eyes red and dark with a grin across his face, and all I felt was my fall. Air going through my body soothing all pain washing all the cuts and bruises as I watched as the blue sky turned into the dark gloomy skies, I looked down to see a big building and realizing I was falling towards the lodge, I was going to die in pieces. Then I woke up to metal colliding to each other. I saw that the group seemed to be getting guns and weapons from the bench, while Luke came by.

"Luke the fuck is happening?"

"Wind turbine's going crazy."

"Ah shit"

I ran over to the weapons while everyone grabbed their weapons I copied the same thing. Katana, Pistol, and Knife. I turned to see Clem weaponless. I handed her 2 of my dad's weapon.

"Here Clem, I trust you to not shoot my face off with the gun."

I laughed while she just glared into my eyes.

"Ok everyone the transformer's out so i'll need someone to come with me."

Both Luke and me raised our hands.

"Ok everyone else prepare to defend this place and turn that damn turbine off"

I watched in the distance as everyone gathered around the turbine with weapons out while me, Luke, and Kenny were on the way to the transformer.

"How long is the transformer?"

"Should not be longer than a couple minute walk."

Walkers emerged from the forest with heads straight to us.

"Well we might want to hustle because we got some walkers incoming."

I looked to my side with the katana I called "Hope", gripping the handle I lifted it seeing blade and blood next. Me and Luke were just hacking through walkers like they were paper while Kenny were shooting them with deadly accuracy as if this was a shooting gallery with ducks.

"We're finally here."

I looked at the fenced transformer. I watched as Kenny got working on the transformer while Luke kept watch killing any of the remaining walkers who are still interested in some meat.

After a while Kenny got up with a satisfied look.

"I guess you fixed it?"

"Yeah, feels great."

We all got on the run back to the lodge but Luke stopped skidding across the mud.

"Shit, it's Carver."

He took out his binoculars confirming his fact.

"Yep, we gotta get. I know where his camp is and we can break out the group"

"What now? You giving up on your group?"

"You don't know who Carver he is a very very dangerous man, Come on Etrius"

"Ok lets go."

Me and Luke started walking into the forest and I could hear Kenny muttering while he walked towards to the lodge.

"_Pussy"  
_  
_**The night passes**_

"How far is Howe's?"

"Should be only a 3 more day walk"

"Oh my goddd"

Luke just rolled his eye, but then something was caught in the glimpse of his eye.

"Hey look, it's pie store!"

That one word brought a memory.

"_Oh Selly where are you?"_

_I seriously wonder why my girlfriend brought me to play hide and seek, eh what ever there's not really anything else to do, it's not like we can get any electricity and play video games. Then the next thing in the corner of my eye was her blond hair and beautiful blue eyes then a pie...to my face. Sel just wiped the cream off of my face and we just laughed on._

My girlfriend always liked pie, I still wonder why she wasted that one perfect pie. I was snapped out of my thoughts from hearing screaming through a herd of walkers.

"Shit"

"You think we should save her?"

Wow Luke, I was sure you would just head straight into the herd but the screams seemed so familiar, I then realized who it was.

"Shit"

I walked towards the herd and pulled out Hope and my kunai which I named "Leaf" because of its silent and length and how it flies. A thing I learned from my dad was that Hope can be combined with Leaf making a deadly Leaf, which I did.

"Luke go"

"Bu-"

"I said go, you're the group's only chance of survival"

He nodded in respect and sneaked off. I walked towards the herd armed with death and with determination and no fear, I watched as heads turn and blood flies. Hope flying towards to the girl in danger, Hope, light as a Leaf but strong as steel. Eye's blurring red til the only thing I could see are corpse and blood, and my sword going crimson absorbing the blood and flesh of these walkers. I walked to the store with blade in hand I forced open the door to see her in a corner in fright. When her blue eyes met with mine…

"ETRIUS!"

She ran to me hugging me so hard, I also returned.

"Selena…"


	9. New Member

_**New Members  
**_

Her arms were wrapped around my body strong and happily, after this one year I found her it's just that… I don't feel the same feelings. I looked around the place.

"You have to be kidding me."

I gave her the most annoyed look.

"You know how I am with pie, hashtag pielena"

We Just sat down on the seats laughing, as if there were no walkers outside.

"And everyone says Etrilena, been like one year since we seen each other"

I started processing the events that happened that year when I was with Selena

_'ETRI NO!"_

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_I looked up to her face that was just streaming tears, I believe this might be only time i'll see her. I went over to Ben and picked him up._

_"PLEASE DONT GO!"_

_A herd trapped us while we were scavenging and I found Ben like couple days ago and I'm putting my life on the line again. I pushed Ben through the gates._

_"Dude! Don't do this! Please!"_

_"Im sorry man, good luck."_

_I watched as he tried opening the door but I locked it._

_"Please take care of Sel for me, please."_

_"I promise"_

_I watched as he ran off to Sel. I turned to see I was surrounded, seeing no choice I pulled out my sword and the place beaconed with a igniting fire from the blade as I lifted the sword…_

I watched as those sad final moments I was going to have with Sel, Oh shit I forgot.

"Sel we have to go."

I grabbed her hand and ran.

"Where we going?"

She asked while we passed trees, rocks, and bushes.

"I'm trying find Luke, he's a friend I met. LUKE!"

I could see a orange figure in the distance crouched behind some rocks and trees, Luke. I walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"Luke, the fuck are you doing?"

"That's Howes"

I squinted into the distance, it was Howes.

"So what now?"

"Since Carver doesn't know that you're with us you can act like you're joining the settlement an- um who's this?"

"She's an old friend"

Luke just stared back at her.

"Oh ok, as I was saying; You join them and I'll sneak in and warn everyone else about you."

A voice was heard at back of us.

"Um, Etrius? What are you doing?"

"Getting some friends out of that camp"

"Oh so what now? You're 007?"

"Oh shut up, lets do this"

I walked up to the front entrance seeing that there was a couple of posts and guards heavily armed, I kept my "Leaf" hidden and checked that- oh shit where the fuck is my gun and knife, smacking myself in the head, oh yeah it's with Clem god damn I'm sometimes stupid.

"Hey!"

I studied the way they move and aimed the guns at me, Mildly trained with barely any chance hitting me if things go bad.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm just looking for a settlement and I see that is what's here!"

"Oh ok I guess you can come in and meet Bill"

Heh Bill? I was sure he said his name was George, I guessed right he was lying when I ,met him. I watched as the gates open with guards guns controlled at me. They leaded me to Bill's office.

"Hey Bill, new visitor."

The guy so called Bill turned around.

"I see you found the place, Lee"

"Hello Bill, and just to say name's not Lee it's Etrius."

"Smart kid, like always. No offense but I don't think you would be able to compete with this 11-year old kid."

"Name?"

"Clementine, so what are you doing here"

"I decided to move on and I founds some signs leading to your settlement."

"Alrighty, I'm guessing you can pull your own weights, Ill get you working with Becca on checking the inventory. She should be down there"

I looked where he was pointing and set that place to my next destination. I walked up to who seemed to be Becca and her sister.

"I'm guessing your Becca."

She looked at me and erm- drooling? what?

"Hey Becca…"

"Huh what?"

"Becca really?"

"Shut up Shel"

Arguments, wow well time for me to break it up.

"If you don't notice, erm Becca has some work she has to do with me."

"Says who?"

I simply just pointed directly to Bill's office.

"Oh sorry, so what are we doing?"

"Bill want's us to do an inventory check on the ammo, guns, weapons, stuff like that."

"Oh my god not this again"

"Ok we should get going"

We walked to the location of the armory.

"So you new here?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Me and Becca walked through the armory doors. I eyed the whole place, god damn they are locked and loaded. I looked at a rifle that looked fucking awesome, seems to be custom and I saw my knife and gun laying on the table.

"So this is what we are going to be checking on."

"Yeah, its alot which explains why this annoys me alot"

We both got to work on checking the inventory, time to time I get a glance of what she's doing and she sometime drools. I simply just laughed this is just funny.

It's been couple minute and I'm down to last guns.

"Hey Becca I got the stuff over here done"

"Same, Want to grab a bite?"

"Eh maybe later, I'm going to check what else Bill has for me to do."

I walked out with both of us splitting directions I walked up to Bill's office.

"Hey Bill."

"Oh hello Etrius, come on in."

"Hey Bill I just wonder if there's anything else I can do."

I watched as he looked at his board he seems to carry everywhere.

"Sadly there's no jobs for you. You can get settled in and also your sharing rooms with Becca because we're running low on space."

"Ok thanks Bill, I'll see you next morning."

I walked out of his office and decided I should get something to eat. I saw Shel just standing there.

"Hey Shel, where's the cafeteria?"

She just pointed down the hall, not much talking today eh? I took her directions and passed by someone who - wait a minute, when we both made eye contact I couldn't believe my eyes. No just no. He's alive!

"Lee?"


	10. Friends and Family

_**Friends and Family**_

I stood there, gawking at Lee. Eye's enlarged to a point they are going to explode.

"No fucking way"

Just no fucking way, he stood there too responseless, LEE IS ALIVE.

"Etri?"

Lee decided and just hugged me there on the spot, and we started crying.

"LEE!"

It feels like I'm creating a puddle right underneath my feet.

The world around me is dark and blurry

All I can see is rain and black

I can't feel hope anymore, only hollow

Looking around this world of how gray it has become, My heart breaks with every glimpse of the future...

But now I realize there's hope and light, I will find it…

We both relieved the hug and tears.

"Wow Etri, I would never thought to see your face again."

"And I thought you were dead"

He stared at me confused.

"Dead?"

I went closer and whispered.

"I'm with the group that was capture, and Clem so right now I'm finding a escape for them"

He nodded, we separate ways and went our ways. But-but he was alive! I arrived at the cafeteria, I walked to the line right besides Becca.

"You've been waiting this long?"

"HOLY CRAP"

She turned around with a very surprised expression, and I laughed.

"Sorry for startling but oh god that face was priceless."

And she punched me in the arm.

"Ow, so now we're even?"

"Yep"

With silence only surrounding us I decided, eh why not a conversation?

"So what's your story?"

"Well me and my sister Shel escaped from a group of people we were previously were with, because Shel believed things were going downhill there, then we met a couple of people and ended up here, so how about yours?"

I immediately regret stuff.

"I was just with a group too previously but I lost them from a herd, and ended up here too"

We both got our food and walked to a table.

"There is a herd coming straight to this place but Carver says they will pass through."

I nearly spit my food for that, I have to find a way out soon or everyone is totally fucked.

"Well shit."

"Got that right, I do hope this place doesn't get destroyed"

"Could say the same, It's a nice settlement."

I finished up my breakfast and saw she has too.

"I haven't really gotten your name though."

"It's Etrius, and is there anything interesting because I'm bored already"

"There is the Sparring arena or the firing range"

"Sparring?"

"It's where everyone learns or just spar for the fun of it"

"Let's go there then"

We both got up and dumped our food. We ran into some guy.

"Becca who's this?"

"It's the new kid, I'm just going to show him around."

We walked off to the sparring arena, When we arrived I saw people fighting at close quarters.

"So this is it? I'm getting on the fun!"

I looked around and saw what seems where they fight most of the time which was basically a boxing ring, I watched the guy who seemed to be the king of fighters.

"So this is the top guy?"

"Yep, only like one out but that when he was here the first time."

"I'm going against him then"

"Wait what!?"

She had a shocked look.

"Oh yes, I'm going to fight him."

"Okay, if you're ready to break your face go ahead."

I watched every movement he made, every dodge, punch, and kick. He seemed to be at the last fight, I watched as he stepped out of the ring undefeated.

"Hey what's your name? You did good there."

"Thanks, my name is Bruce"

"Well Bruce, I'm Etrius and I wonder if you're ready to go another round."

He just stared at me, Just because I'm a kid I can't kick ass.

"You sure kid?"

"Trust me, You won't even lay a hand on me."

He threw me some gloves and go into the ring while I followed him.

"Hey everyone, We got a new fighter and he's starting his career with me! There will be a quick rule change for the fun and it's that whoever falls to ground loses."

I looked around as everyone including Becca crowded the place. I looked back to Bruce seeing he was getting ready I dug my feet into the ground in a position where my right feet was sideways and left feet right in front of it. I closed my eyes, letting my self free with peace, feeling the air flowing through my body and veins, I feel control, I gained control. and I can hear his footstep one by one, and then I could feel something striking through the air, I hoped with left feet back then forward to get around him and he bounced on the ring and back confused and dazed I took the chance and spin with feet extending it made contact with his face. My eyes slowly opened with him sprawled on the ground. I looked around seeing everyone was just staring at me and him.

"Holy shit, he took out Bruce!"

I saw Bruce waking up, I pulled out my hand and he reached and I pulled him up.

"Wow, that's one hell of a kick. Hmm you fight like one of my students I knew…"

"Who?"

"Well I taught him when he was around your age, his name is Zhao"

"Zhao Kuch?"

"Yes, wait you know him?!"

"He's my dad…"

He just looked at me with eye's enlarged.

"I take it that what happened to everyone happened to him."

"He died...saving some people we didn't even knew"

He just sat down with me and tried comforting me.

"He would have done something like this, He would still be proud of you for living this long for him. So you can honour his name by living on like him."

"That's what i've been doing and what I'm doing now, and can we talk somewhere in private?"

I could trust him, he was my dad's sensei.

"Yeah, in my office."

I followed him to his office and he closed the shutters and doors.

"I'm trying to get a group out of here because Carver is a bad man and I'm one of their last hopes"

"There will be a herd coming straight here so time is not on our side, there is an opening through the dojo but it's heavily guarded until it's barricaded."

He pulled out a map that seemed to be the layout of the place.

"Your group can go through this garage, but you will have to find out how to get through the herd or a time to go early."

He smiled a bit.

"Your dad would be proud of you, and what's your name?"

"Etrius, and you want to tag along?"

"Sadly no, maybe some time we will meet again."

I walked out of the office and headed to Bill's office.

It's time to plan.


	11. Execution

Execution

I walked towards Carver's office. I passed by Lee, and a couple of other people. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door awaiting for Carver.

"Come in."

I walked into the office with the same sight of Alvin.

"Hey Bill, I wonder if I can go check the group in the pen. I just wanted to learn a bit about them."

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks Bill."

I went through the doors waving a thanks to Carver. I passed right by Lee again who seemed to be going to Carver's office.

"Hey Etrius, where you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to see the group in there."

I pointed through the shutters of the pen.

"Okay."

I walked to the gate seeing there's 2 guards.

"I'm just checking on the new group.""

"Okay, and keep an eye on them."

"Will do."

I walked inside as the guards closed the gate right behind me. Everyone just stared at me.

"Etr-"

I put my finger over my mouth to shush them, I got closer and out of hearing distance of the guards.

"Okay everyone, I got some things planned out but not completely, but we will be going through the garage when that herd hits, I was actu-"

I was cut off in the noise of the shutters opening, aaand it was Lee, that scared me though.

"Hey Lee!"

He joined in with us.

"So we will be going through the garage then out through the herd, I came up with a idea but it might sound crazy but from what I learned if you smell inhuman you can be nearly invisible from the walkers."

Lee spoke up.

"We could actually can cover ourselves in walker guts and they will think we are them."

"That actually a good one Lee."

"Okay I don't know who's crazier, that Jane girl or you two."

Then that girl he was talking about just came out of the shadows.

"It actually would work, I tried it before."

"Okay you both are on same levels"

I could see Clem just staring down to the ground but spoke anyways.

"It actually works… me and Lee went through a herd like that..."

I looked up to Lee to see that he was just looking at Clem in sadness. Clem beamed up and started talking.

"Oh, and also Luke said that we can get him a radio so he can monitor the herd and other stuff."

"Actually sweet pea, I can do that so your friend Luke wouldn't have to risk much."

Everyone seemed to agree with the plan, and nice nickname Lee.

"So, looks like everything is settled." Kenny seemed happy about this.

"Okay everyone, get some rest because you'll need it."

The group nodded and we all went to our places. I walked out with Lee and decided to start a conversation.

"It's nice to see you again Lee, I thought i'd never see you"

"Same, and do you still have that watch?"

I just showed him my wrist.

"After all these years you still have it, well I guess i'll see you later."

"Bye."

I headed to the direction where my room should be. Arriving I opened the door seeing there was 2 beds, 2 shelfs, and thats pretty much it and Becca was just laying down on one of the beds.

"Hey Bec"

"Heya Etri"

"We'll i'm going to get some rest so yeah."

"Okay, good night"

I rested my body on the bed, apparently it was very comfortable and then it didn't take long to lose my will to stay awake.

When I landed I could feel the sharp throbbing pain, I tried screaming but to no avail I got up walking around with my god damn sword stuck in my stomach. I walked around seeing I was back in the lodge, I saw everyone but Kenny and Clem as hostage then the next thing I see was a bullet going right through Pete's head creating a splat on the wall, I tried running to stop but I just went straight through Carver, and then I watched in horror as he picked up Matthew and then shot him. I watched in horror as he picked up everyone one by one, and bullets going straight through their heads, no… Clem and Kenny went through the doors then Kenny's brain was splattered across the window, NOO! I stared at the gun while it reloads slowly and aimed towards Clem. I felt so weak, hollow, empty, but then I forced the sword out of my stomach and ran towards Clem jumping in front of her then I only felt a burning feel striking through my stomach.

I woke up in total confusion and fear, huff, It was a dream. I got up and tried opening the door but I was somehow stuck.

"Huh?"

When I turned around I only saw a shadow and a silver gun. Then I blaze of light ignited the room and a burning melting feeling through my stomach, I couldn't feel anything at all..

"ARGHHHHHHHHH"

I woke up again… in the same bed in sweat and fear again.

Becca was on my bed and seemed concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Okay, well if you erm need any help I'm here"

I smiled, at least there are some good people here.

"Thanks"

I watched as her cheeks blushed, I think she likes me but I kinda like someone else already...

"What time is it?"

"It's something in the morning, oh also I think Carver caught someone and brought him down to the pen."

"What?! I'm going to go check okay"

Shit, please dont be Luke and Sel.

"Okay I'll just be up here then"

"See yah"

I opened the door, thank god it was unlocked unlike in my dream. I looked outside to see that it was morning I walk downstairs towards the pen. I arrived at the shutters- what the fuck? Bonnie? Huh?

"Bonnie?"

"Oh hey…"

"Okay tell me what in the actual fuck is going on here?!"

She leaned in to whisper

"I'll tell you later, they caught some guy from the group that you were with"

Dammit, Luke.

"Okay, let me in"

She nodded and I went through the shudders seeing that Luke bruised and injured, damn Carver.

"Bill what happened here?"

"The group's leader here came back"

I looked at Luke giving him a sympathetic look. that gotta hurt.

"You see here Luke can't help you anymore, you have to work for yourself and show your worth"

Looks like we are screwed, new plan it is I guess. I'll be seeing the group in the night. Everyone went to their places while I followed Lee to his room.

"Lee what are we going to do now? Luke is captured and we can't really contact the group in the mean time about the herd and openings."

"Only thing we can either is improvise or plan this out again."

"Okay we should go back at night where not much people are guarding the pen so we can plan and execute."

"Okay, get some sleep now."

"Also a favor, get the pistol with the silencer and knife from the armory when it's time."

"Will do."

I walked back to my room for a good day's rest. When I walked in seeing Becca sleeping. I plopped myself on my bed, only to interrupted by a scream.

"AHHHH"

I looked over to see Becca panting and a fearful look.

"Becca you okay?"

"Yeah-just a nightmare."

I just waited and then she started bawling, I walked to her.

"It's okay Bec, I'm here"

She just hugged me with one strong grip, Bit weird but I returned the hug.

"It's okay…"

"T-t-thank you, I think I'm fine now"

"Well if you need help, I'm also here."

She just smiled, I decided to walk out the door and go to the group and plan. I arrived at the shutters with Lee waiting.

"Lets go in."

"Okay."

Lee opened the shutters and I joined with the group around the campfire while Lee closes the shutters and joins in with us. Luke saw we were all here he started his planning.

"Okay, we are still going through the herd but we will need a way to bring them towards the place so the guards will be busy giving us a opening."

"We could use the PA system in Carver's office."

"Alrighty, now we need someone to do that…"

All eyes but mine and Lee's laid on Clem. no, nope, ain't happening.

"Seriously? lets not use Clem every once and a while"

"She's the only one that can climb up the rope."

I simply threw the hidden kunai up to roof, ha beat that.

"Fine, hey Lee could you get our stuff?"

In that second Bonnie came in with a bag o' weapons, I went and grabbed my knife and pistol.

"I'm coming too, that Bill ain't the Bill I see no more"

"Okay it's settled."

"And Etrius please get Alvin back"

I nodded then started climbing up the roped and reached the roof tops. took a right to Carver's office, I slowly opened the sunroof and climbed down, shit Alvin, I walked over and attempted to wake him up, come on Alvin don't die on me. I went from steady to a vigorous shake. I looked over to the PA system… Alvin isn't coming back. God DAMMIT! Why do bad things always happen to good people… then I realized it was because of bad people. I walked over to the PA system and clicked the button… nothing, dammit what's wrong!? I looked over to see a disconnect plug so I reconnected it and I pressed the button again… and nothing AGAIN, dammit what is it this time, I looked to see the cd player was unplugged, I plugged it back in then press the button… goddammit I'm literally going to throw this out the window. I pressed every button on cd player and tray came out empty. I looked down to see the disk inside a case so then I took it out and placed it in the tray. I crossed my fingers and pressed the button.

*BEEEEEEEEEP*

HOLY FUCK THAT'S LOUD MY EARS FEEL LIKE BLEEDING. Then a hand reached over to the drawers… Alvin?

"Alvin what are you doing?"

"..."

"No response?"

He pulled out some tiny pistol.

"Carver talks all that man stuff and he carries the tiniest gun in the world! funny"

"Come on Alvin lets go…"

He looked up to me with a badly bruised face and battered body.

"I ain't fit to run and I ran out of road to run on anyways, I'm sorry."

I couldn't stand a good man going off, I extended my arm for a handshake and we shook hand.

"I promise to take care of Bec and your kid…"

"Thank you…"

I jumped up to the crates, I decided to look back to see him giving a encouraging look. good bye Alvin. I walked to the sunroof that leaded to the garage. Shit…

"If you want to run off with a dog of crippled fucks then fine!"

"Look i'm trying to build a light in the darkness and your throwing it away, but i'm putting a bullet in that baby before any of you even leave!"

Well shit, Carver is here. Then what shocked me was that he grabbed Clem and placed the barrel against her temple NO! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN! I suddenly remember every dream I had. I jumped down and rolled and started running to what seems miles as I watch Carver threw Clem down, YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! I jumped right in intervening,pushing Clem out of the way but that didn't stop the harsh sound of a bullet. I only could feel the burning sensation of what felt like lava going through my stomach, I could feel the force of the bullet pulling me down and I fell on a pool of blood… my blood. Everything was just buzzing around me like nothing happened but when I looked I could see Lee beating Carver too bloody crap and Carlos with meds out.

"Shit, come on Etrius you can't die…"

In every energy I had left.

"Go…. I can't be saved, not anymore."

"Bu-"

"JUST GO!"

That shout just ached my throat in a tidal wave of agony. I watched as everyone gave me a depressing look and Lee hugged me too.

"I'm sorry Lee…"

In an attempt, I drained my energy by taking this watch off and handed to him.

"Good bye…"

Lee left just staring at the watched but Clem was still sitting here.

"Clem I'm sorry"

She gave me a look of tears and rivers.

"Why? You promised you'll never leave me…"

"I'm sorry Clem but the promise is broken…"

I looked to her face… her angelic face and eyes, I realized in my condition theres only one thing I can do before I wither away. With every determination, every will, every strength. I pulled her in and I could feel her lips warm on mine. closing my eyes everything felt like roses and blooms, light and hope, every piece of happiness connected through this one kiss, I felt so strong in this world with Clem. I released and opened my eyes to this depressing and gray place once again.

"I-I-I love you Clem."

I watched helplessly as she created a cloud of depression that was unavoidable, creating a puddle.

"M-Me too…"

I looked over to my pants that had my knife.

"Clem… take *cough* the knife…"

I watched as she slowly released the cold metal knife from my pants, I smiled.

"Good bye my angel..."

I watched as a emotionally broken girl walked out the door, out of my life… I could feel myself falling away. I decided one last thing I could do. I was blind in darkness but it wasn't stopping me….

"As I look into the abyss…"

"As I stare further…"

"There's no going back…"

"There is no back"

"Walking blindly around this world"

"I could see a new hope"

"A bright new hope"

"But now i'm lost far gone into this place…"

"Away from her…"

I took every strength and decided to open my eyes, it was red blurry but I could see something limping towards me... Death, a walker. then my eye lid fell dead, blind once again...


	12. Lies

Lies

Ugh… what hit me, ah fuck what's with this very painful burn in my stomach.

"Guys he's waking up!"

I could hear a familiar voice, ugh my stomach feels like shit. I opened my eyes to see that i'm in some green R.V. and… Becca?

"Becca?"

"Yeah, its me. Thank god you're alive."

I looked around to see a couple of people.

"Ugh what happened…?"

"We were suppose to ask that, but anyways we found you shot and decided to help. But what did happened because Bill was in there beaten to bloody crap."

I looked at the guy who seemed to be asian and was also the guy we bumped into when Becca was showing me around but shit, gotta come up with a story.

"Some group that was here was escaping but Bill found em but got attacked and same with me, don't remeber that much afterwards."

Partially true, I guess.

"Oh okay, and also i'm Vince. And I guess your Etrius?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and here's Russel"

"Hey"

"Shel"

"Hi"

"And I'm sure you know Becca."

"Yep"

"And here's Wyatt."

"Sup"

"So here's a little group eh? Anyways where are we headed?"

"I don't really know, barely escaped that herd so we're just going go straight on the road."

"Okay"

I rested myself back on the seats, ah god this is one hell of a day and my stomach feels like cheese. This is going to be one long ride.

I could feel myself in a comfortable place, it was just white and so heavenly I looked down seeing my old wounds healed but with the same blood stains, my sword wasn't a black color anymore but it was white, I pulled it out to inspect the blade and this time it didn't say hope, it said "Light". I walked around in just purity, no walkers, no more death, it was just like heaven but something stopped me in my tracks, it was something black and distant, I walk towards it I mean what's wrong? It's just a small spot I guess. when I took every step I realized it was Clem...

"Clem what's wrong?"

I started from a walk to a sprint, she was just crying.

"Cle-"

Everything beneath me collapse. I tried grabbing onto what light I had but failed, everything was just turning black, I landed with one strong thud. No what's happening!? I pulled out my light blade which ignited the whole place, which I regret doing that, I was surrounded by cold stone grey walls and words written in crimson blood.

Failure...

Doubt…

Death…

I passed word by word, I couldn't handle this anymore and my blade just turned black making everything disappear, and it was blacker than usual, I walked blindly through the fog but I could feel contact with my feet then contact with my face I could here droplets of blood. Fuuuck… the pain. The blade dropped down but I could make out what it said…

Death.

Argh fuck, I cant feel shit. Opening my eyes I saw I was in the same R.V. with the same group that just saved me. ugh that was some dream. I could see that Wyatt was driving the car, while everyone was asleep. Eh nothing to do so I hopped in front.

"Hey"

"Huh? Oh hey Etrius"

"So your Wyatt?"

"Pretty much."

"..."

"I guess ill just be on lookout."

"Alrighty"

I decided to grab my sword and give it some refurbishing. when I pulled it out it was erm, the fuck? One side was white and one was black, the. fuck? then the 2 sides split and fell. I picked them back up and inspecting both splitted blades said "Balance". Um what?

"Cool sword you got there"

"Thanks"

The sword was already clean somehow too. I slid it back into the sheath with was also black and white. I'm beyond confused. what just happened? I remembered clearly the sword or I could say 'swords' wasn't split and also was suppose to be white and black handle and also an inscription saying "Hope"  
this sword is being weird again, dammit. I guess I'm gonna have to cope with my new dual blades, logic is being defied.

"Um, whats wrong with your eyes?"

What is it this time, my sword wasn't enough?

"What?"

"Its like black and white"

"Huh, aren't eyes suppose to have black and white in them?"

"No I mean one side is full white and one full black… um never mind."

Hmmm the fuck?

A couple minutes passed and the car was parked at some gas station we found.

"Hey Wyatt, I'll go in and check and you can just watch your group."

"You sure?"

"I'll be alright"

I pulled my swords out of the sheath and walked inside. I saw mostly just what you think a gas station would have, a front counter and shelves and luckily there was food lying around the place. Lucky day eh? Suddenly there was some click, I turned around to a barrel of a gun.  
Shit...

"Give me your stuff."

I studied him and he had a bandanna and some shades covering his face and he seems to be caucasian. I could take him down, I felt everything slowing down around me.


	13. Balance

Balance

I stared into the eyes into this man, I didn't have any hatred or fear, nor weak or strong… I felt balanced...

I slowly lowered my weapons… then I threw a punch.

Left, right, right, left. I finalized the combo with a bone cracking kick, I could hear the silent screams of agony. He was unconscious, I took my swords and ran outside and behind a pillar and when I peeked over I could see the group getting rounded up by some bandits. I had to get closer but theres no cover for me to sneak around, I inspected my 2 swords… and the fuck? I could feel one of them but its like invisible, and I brought it a bit out of the shade. It was camouflaged in the shadow. Perfect, I hid the sword on my pants and came out.

"Put your weapons down!"

I dropped my white sword and pistol.

"Okay come over here"

I obeyed the orders but not one.

"Sit"

I just stared coldly into his eyes.

"The fu-"

I pulled out my black sword and sliced his gun.

"FUCK, EVERYONE SHOOT H-"

The orders weren't fast enough, I punched him right into the wall of the R.V. and then I threw my kunai and grabbed one of the bandits guns, pulling him back towards me, my fist landed in his face while I also felt the contact of my feet and other bandit's face. I took a minute to breath while the bandits fell unconscious.

"Holy. Shit"

That's the reaction I get from everyone. I untied everyone and went inside the store and came out with a bagful of food, and water.

"Lets go."

"Okay"

That was one hell of a fight, I looked at my two swords… are the legends true? Everyone climbed inside and my sword suddenly just came back together and retained the normal steel color and black handle. w-w-what the fuck?!

"Come on Etrius! We can't stay here too long."

"Shit sorry!"

I sheathed my sword and got inside the R.V. and then R.V. started moving.

"What exactly happened? When I was gone."

I'll be expecting an answer from Wyatt.

"Well I was just waiting for you then some bandits came out of nowhere, they woke up the others and yeah. I thought you were gonna get caught when one of the bandits went inside."

I saw Becca rummaging around the shelves.

"Hey guys I found a deck of cards!"

"We could play some gold fish."

"Really shel? I would like some poker this time, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well I would like to play."

"Same here"

Hmmm, eh no.

"I'll not."

"Why not?"

I watched as they gathered around a round table.

"Not much of a guy to gamble."

"You know this isn't really gambling"

"Yeah, still I don't like card games."

"Fine."

I sat down on the couch, I pulled out my sword. The legends had to be true, a sword can't split in half randomly and hell it was made with titanium with a touch of graphene, my dad also said it had some drops of blood, water and other stuff but I didn't really really believe the blood and water stuff, I don't understand this sword anymore. And the I could hear the brakes screech and I fell…

"Hey Clem."

"Etrius? Your alive?!"

I smiled, I found my angel again.

"Yes, I'm alive as possible."

She ran and gave me a hug. Oh Clem, we're finally back. I returned the hug with a mighty grip. Then I could feel tears on my shirt.

"I-I thought I would never see you ever again!"

"Shhh, its okay I will never break the promise again."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

And I started crying, together again, forever.

"Etri! Dammit please wake up!"

Ah god, I slowly lifted my up- ow ow ow ow. I collected my memories, dammit that was an dream, ugh why?!

"Ah fuck, what happened?"

"Well, the brakes stopped working and you hit your head on that."

She pointed to edge of a cabinet.

"So what now?"

"We can't ride the R.V. anymore because the brakes are cut, and also everyone is waiting outside."

I lifted myself from the cough and AH fuck, this hurts like hell. How did I even hit my leg?

"Shit, got you Etrius."

"Thanks"

She supported me up a bit. My right leg hurts like a bitch. Everyone was waiting outside.

"So what now guys?"

"We're gonna have to continue on foot."

Vince looked down to my injured leg.

"And that what seems the problem…"

Wait, please don't say what you're going to say.

"Wait, we're not going to leave him are we?"

Becca taking thoughts, oh wow.

"No, we're going to have to go slow and find something to help but for now, you're going to help him for a while."

Ah good.

"Okay"

Everyone tailed behind Vince and we walked on. Still wondering how I hit my leg, cause I'm sure I went head first. Ah whatever, everything is getting weirder to a point I wont be surprised to see magical ponies in the sky. I looked up to the sky, it was bright and beautiful when down here it's hell 2.0, funny thing about that.

We all been walking on the same road that lead nowhere, but something caught my attention, It was some tall fenced area with barbed wires, Vince picked up the pace including everyone else.

"Maybe this'll be a break for us again."

I heard footsteps behind us and a cock of a gun.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Shit.


	14. Santuary

Sanctuary

In response to the guy with the gun I pulled out my pistol and aimed at him.

"Who are you?!"

My pistol was still aimed directly at him but Vince did the talking.

"We're just a group of survivors trying find a new home."

The guy with the gun strapped his gun on his back, I'm not putting mine away just yet.

"Oh, Well this is the sanctuary, we have been looking for new people and you all look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks, but how we know you won't kill us or rob us."

"You don't"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm going."

Becca looked up to her sister.

"Me too."

"Same."

"I'll too"

"Alright"

Everyone looked at me being that I was only the one that hasn't made my mind up I placed my gun in the holster. Sorry….

"I'll be here for the help… then I'm going."

"What?! Why?!"

"Sorry Becca, it's just that I'm trying to find my family, I'm sorry"

"But are we a-"

"I said what I said, I just have to"

She looked at me with sad puppy eyes trying to pull it off… I'm sorry but Clem is my only reason for living now.

"Sorry, But I've made up my mind."

Everyone nodded and went inside of the place. It was a big place and had nearly everything! Damn. I was escorted into what seems to be the recovery room.

"Dan here will show you around, we will take your friend to have him recover."

I was sent into a small room with a bed and medical supplies, I placed my weapons on the shelf and laid myself on the bed. Ah, feels comfy. I could feel my eyes droop.

_"Etrius… Do you think the world will be normal again?"_

_"I don't know Clem, I hope so and always know that hope is what keeps us going, whether it be high winds or low hell."_

_"I hope the world will be normal again too."_

_I pulled my katana out and Clem caught a sight of the inscription._

_"Etri, what does that mean?"_

_I smiled._

_"It means 'Hope'."_

Argh, wait… Why why WHY, ugh. What's with the yelling outside? I climbed out of bed and saw I fully recovered, I peeked out the windo- oh shit. Bandits, everyone was rounded up and it seem I was the only one missing. I went and grabbed my katana. I planned, and the fact scared me… the only way to save them is to … kill. I could sneak out but that isnt me, I could feel something consuming me. what the? My whole hand to body was being consumed by something, Don't scream, don't scream. I looked down to see I was basically hidden and pure shadow. The legends are true. I could feel everything and hear everything, and what I heard was scary.

"Take the men and have them work! and the women, lets just say they will be a special treat…"

I have to hurry, NOW. I snuck out the window on the right and climbed up the nursing roof, I took out my falcon knife wait… did my kunai just change into something more badass? well I continued and slit his throat with a quick slice and stabbed his head to prevent reanimation. And dragged his body throwing it down to a dark alley. I did the same process for 5 of the snipers, now my final target is down there. I took out my falcon knife and launched it the side of a bandit which startled him, the knife pulled me in and I did a kick that took the bandit out for good.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!"

I launched my falcon knife at one of the bandits which penetrated right through his head and pulled him in and used him as a body shield to protect myself from a bandit that was just spraying me with bullets while I threw my falcon knife at another bandit killing him and the second the sprayer reloaded, I jumped out and pulled out my katana slowly giving him a glimpse of death and I read the inscription slowly and it said… 'Grim' and I sliced right through the bandit seeing a eye of fear and screams that drowned in blood. I walked up to the last bandit, with his eyes cowering in fear.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

He trembled in fear.

"Me? I am, the grim reaper. And you sir are a sinner."

And his head fell off his body in a blood bath. I could feel my self feel again, and I see that I was normal again. I untied everyone.

"Did you just take every bandit down?"

"Yep"

Something caught the edge of my eye, oh shit.

"SHEL!"

Then in seconds notice the walker climbed to Shel and took a chunk out of her neck, I ran on the wall of the trailer and kicked the walker making it's head fly off, which landed with a thud and splat. I looked down to a Shel, withering away and Becca by her side.

"Oh shit…"

Shel, ah shit. Ugh I just., huh god fucking DAMMIT.

"I'm sorry Becca… I-."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! SHEL IS DIEING, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

My gut consumed in guilt. I killed a innocent life… just, fuck, dammit, GOD FUCKING WHY.

"I-I-I'm sorry Etri."

I saw Shel was still there but barely breathing, I crouched down to her.

"I'm sorry Shel."

"I-It's okay, please go find your family"

She coughed up a splatter of blood.

"Because…"

Shel? shit Shel!?

"Shel!?"

"Ugh, sorry… family. Is all that is important."

And her eyes closed. Oh no… I'm so fucking sorry Shel.

"She was a good person."

I standed up.

"I will end the suffering."

I pulled my pistol and blasted a hole through her head. And Becca collapsed in tears.

"I'm sorry, But I have to go."

I started walking away in guilt.

"Wait!"

I looked back to see who seemed to be leader.

"We have to thank you for saving us, there's something I need to give you."

She loaded me into what seems to be a garage that was loaded with gasoline and cars.

"Have this cycle, and we are naming this town after what you brought us… New Hope.

I smiled gracefully.

"Thank you miss."

"Please call me Lilly"

"Thank you Lilly, I wish you luck on your community"

"You too, stay safe out there"

I hopped on the motorcycle and it roared with life, and I sped out of the garage with everyone waving to me.

"Let the rain drop…"

"Let the snow fall…"

"Let the cold wind breeze through me…"

"But every step goes towards you…"

I've arrived back at Howe's, the place was destroyed, I brought the motorcycle inside and looked around a bit, I went inside the armory and… it was still filled with ammo and there was that one badass rifle I seen earlier I took it off the rack and grabbed a box full of ammo, when I looked around there was a gas can that was still full so I took that too and headed back to the motorcycle inside the seat and filled up the cycle with gas and set the gas inside a casing on the back side. And I got back on the road with the cycle. The time was night time, I did remember that we were headed to Parker's run, and speak of the devil, I was here but no one was here. I took my time to investigate and I saw a note.

Meet us at the Observation deck.

That has to be where they are. I ran to where the map directed too and I saw a herd of zombies, and the group. I FOUND THEM! When I squinted I saw that Lee was holding off some zombies and Sarah stuck. Shit Shit shit, Think, Can't let a life die again, just can't. I pulled my rifle out, It had a long and thick feel to it. I aimed. If I miss it could hit Lee… but if I don't shoot then Sarah will be walker dinner, a gun can save a life… and take one too, I aimed the rifle and the gun just felt heavier and heavier. And I could feel my finger brushing against cold steel.


	15. Lessons

_**Lessons**_

As I pulled the trigger I could feel the force of the gun pulling me back, the board falling was obliterated including a walker. I did it. What? What's that behind me, OH FU- I watched as a knife was thrown and pierced the skull of the walker, And my knife? I looked back to see Clem. I gave a thumbs up before pulling the

knife out, and bolted the rifle and took another shot, which obliterated another walker head, and I ran to Lee's side. I slung the gun on my back and pulled out my katana, A New Hope.

"You ready Lee?"

"If you are"

And I gutted the walker in front of me. Me and Lee went on a blazing fury, I decapitated, incapacitated, impaled, I wrecked every god damn walker that stands in front of me. I looked back to see that Jane has freed Sarah.

"LET'S GO LEE!"

With no hesitation Lee went up the slope with Sarah and Jane tailing behind, I climbed up the slope too, and shit. I rolled back from the collapsing deck.

"ETRIUS!"

"DON'T WORRY!"

"Don't, worry Clem…"

I could feel the cold breath whisper through my skin, and I brought out my rifle and took my shot, which penetrated through walker and walker. I looked around to realize I was surrounded, against the wall. I looked up, my only option. And I pulled my strength onto the wall and ran then jammed the wall with two of my knives then forced myself up against gravity and pulled my knives out and landed on the roof. I did it, I've escaped fate again. I have did this much and gone so far, for you my Clem. I jumped down to the remains of the deck. I could see a happy Clementine jumping at me with a hug, which made me fall down, ow a bit too hard Clem don't you think? I never felt so happy though, genuine happiness. Maybe love can exist, even in a world like this. I feel like I'm sweating, well my shirt is wet wait. Clem? I looked down to see her crying.

"Clem?"

She looked up with one of those faces that would melt the most evil being's heart and I can be a big softie, so it's basically making me go crazy.

"Cle-"

And she just pulled me in kissing me in the lips… uh, um, I, I just feel. How can I explain something better than genuine happiness? And no not pleasure, that's not right at all. I feel like I could fly, I could feel like I can fly, I feel like I can do anything with her here.

"Hey?"

Clem pulled away from me in seconds looking at what it was, Lee… well. Erm.

"Hmm, I thought you two would be a match."

"Erm…"

And he just laughed.

"Nah, just kidding."

We just stared at him.

"Wait… really?"

Me and Clem just stared at each other embarrassed, apparently Lee didn't see us kiss after all.

"Well, didn't expect that."

I looked around.

"Well, this is awkward."

I got up with Clem, standing.

"Well we should go check in for Rebecca's baby."

We all went inside, it had like a counter, and some shelves and racks. I looked to see Rebecca's baby.

"Wow, it's a baby"

I think I lost the enthusiasm in my voice, but this truly made me happy.

"Yeah, and the most beautiful baby."

I couldn't help but smile, then dropped at the problems this baby can bring. I looked over to see what seem'd a broken Sarah.

"Clem, what happened?"

"... Carlos was killed, Nick was killed."

"Oh…"

I looked back to Sarah, She needs to learn how to survive hell.

"Hey Clem, we should teach Sarah some stuff."

"I guess, let's see, teach her how to shoot a gun, and probably how to stab things."

"And cut her hair too"

"Yeah that too."

Clem, was forming a smirk on her face when she was looking at me.

"What?"

"And we might as well cut your hair."

I went pale at that, I never liked haircuts.

"Is it necessary Clem?"

"Yep, Yep it is."

"Oh come on."

She walked off to get Sarah.

"Ok fine Clem, but I'm teaching you how to shoot a rifle and other stuff."

She turned around with a pale face.

"Isn't that gonna hurt?"

"Yep, it's going too"

"Oh come on, that's not fair."

"Hey, you cut my hair, you're shooting this rifle."

"Ok fine."

I couldn't help but laugh. Let's see, teach Sarah some stuff and teach Clem some martial arts and how to shoot a rifle. And then Selly came out of nowhere, what?

"Etrius… do you actually love me?"

Oh no...I placed my hand on her shoulder but she just pushed it away.

"Sel…"

"I saw you with Clem! How sad she was when you were gone and how happy she was when we saw you! All I ask is the truth!"

The truth…

"Sel… I-I don't"

I only can watch while she fell in tears, I just felt like a monster. I walked away from her because I just couldn't take it from what I had done. I'm sorry Sel, we're now far apart. I looked back oh no, SHIT. I ran back to where she was previously at only to see her running into the distance.

"SELENA!"

She didn't bothered to look back. I tried to run after her but I felt like I was falling...


	16. Update

Hey guys, sorry for a real, REAL long wait. so I've decided to dedicate as much time I can get to work on my fan fiction all while... wearing clemmy's hat and clemmy ponytails, dedication is great. Right now I have gotten 3 chapters for Stolen Love, and 4 chapters for a different story, which is the high school version of stolen love! thank you everyone for staying with me and just give me some time to type it all on and bring it to you all! good day everyone.


	17. Author Note

Hi guys, I've return and sorry if I didn't post a chapter like now, It'll be up in at least 30 minutes but I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I was really busy with life but I got better at writing (i think) and drawing too, I've been working a fiction for 6 months now and I hope once it comes out you all would read it :D, it also has like 1 or 2 art for each chapter. Don't worry I won't let this be false hope.


End file.
